The Feminist
by Quagomay
Summary: Meet Sakura Haruno. Head Cheerleader. Student Council President. Newly-turned Feminist. Not that Sasuke Uchiha minds.


_Summary: Meet Sakura Haruno. Head Cheerleader. Student Council President. Newly-turned Feminist. Not that Uchiha minds._

* * *

 ****The Feminist****

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Feminist**

* * *

Overall, Sakura had a good life. She had two loving parents, the typical annoying older brother, and a Yorkie named Binky, named after her dead hamster that her step father stepped on when she was little. Her step-father worked as a fireman while her mother took care of her and her step-brother, Sasori. She was, admittedly, spoiled, but not to the point where it would go to her head; there were people in her prep school that lived much more extravagantly than her.

All in all, she loved her family very much. But she'd be lying if she said it was perfect. There were inconsistencies that were considered minor, but to Sakura they were everything. There was a misconception in society, an underlying problem as she aged and learned…

* * *

 _I_

She was five years old when she saw it.

Her green eyes filled with tears when she saw that her early morning cartoon was cut off unexpectedly. The usual news reporter appeared, his bald head gleaming, a contradiction to his solemn blank eyes. Bright red letters ran across the screen at a fast pace.

A picture appeared on the screen, displaying a little girl with deep, blue eyes as clear as a spring sky. Her hair was long and light, a blond beauty that could rival the cartoon princesses that Sakura colored in her coloring books.

The pinkette smiled, peering closer at the screen to get a good look at the beautiful girl.

" _The six year old who's been missing for the past three months has been found and proclaimed dead by the Konoha District Police. Her body was found buried underneath the snow near the Harushima River …"_

 _Sakura jumped back in shock when the picture disappeared, revealing the snowy patches down by the river that her stepfather took her and Sasori on the weekend. Yellow tape adorned the area as well as large dogs, most likely Inuzuka patrol hounds. The policemen stood around the area, Uchiha symbols on their backs. Even detective Nara was on the scene with his dark, long coat; she'd never seen him in his uniform outside his job at the bookstore._

 _What was going on?_

" _Officials say that the little girl was bare and bloody, which suggests that she may have been sexually molested and possibly raped by the suspect before she was beaten and left to die in the snow - this is just horrific and unfortunate news. The mother will be speaking soon…"_

 _She's...dead?_

 _Mr. Nara's face was set in a deep frown. The police stood in silence._

 _She's dead...Sakura thought, tilting her head to the side as she watched a blonde woman fall to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. The woman reminded her of Cinderella when she'd ran out to the garden after her step-sisters had made her cry. Maybe the blonde woman felt the same pain as Cinderella._

 _Maybe she was waiting for her Fairy-God mother…_

 _Sakura felt her lips quiver as her own tears started to run down, but she took no notice of it. Her gaze was too focused on the anchorwoman that suddenly appeared, eyes saddened._

" _I just cannot understand how someone could do this to a child…"_

 _"The person that did this has got to be some kind of animal, to not even think that he's harming another human being..." , the male replied, his expression projecting his anger._

" _The worse part is that he's still out there."_

 _Sakura froze. He's still out there? Would she be next? She pulled her legs to her chest as she looked about, fear consuming her._

" _This is the fourth girl that's been kidnapped in the past three months. What is the Hokage doing - does he not see our girls being attacked? Will we always have to protect our daughters?! Will we always have to worry about who will rape them? Kill them? When will it end - "_

 _The television was turned, the happy bunnies dancing across it once again. Sakura looked back in fright to see Sasori staring down at her with wide, hazel eyes._

" _You okay?", he asked, voice low._

 _Her tears fell as she took no time in running towards her older brother, burying her pink pigtails under his chin..._

* * *

 _II_

When she was eight years old, she was faced with a simple question that she would bear with the weight of her anxieties.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

The children in the class went into a same buzz, each sharing their dreams and thinking aloud.

"A doctor!"

"A baker!"

"I wanna be a churro, a churro!"

"Oooo, then I want to be pizza!"

As the teacher calmed down the students, Sakura pondered on this. The question wasn't what she wanted to be, it was what _could_ she be. Who did she admire?

She suddenly thought of her stepfather, tall like the trees in the backyard, broad and tan from being in the sun, red hair messy from sweat and occasionally his helmet, smile gentle and meek...

Sakura smiled. _I know what I want to be…_

Naruto, her classmate and the Hokage's son, jumped upon his desk, ignoring the teachers yelp. "I'M GONNA BE THE HOKAGE LIKE MY OLD MAN ONE DAY, BELIEVE IT TEACH!"

The room became a lite conversation of praises and exclamations from the students in class. It didn't take long before small bodies started towards the blond-haired boy standing tall and proud atop the desks.

"You're gonna surpass the Hokage Minato, Naruto?

"That's so cool!"

"You're going to be amazing, Naruto-kun!"

"Can I be the Hokage too?!"

Sakura slumped in her seat, her confidence deflating. Of course Naruto's dad would be the coolest. He was the handsome Hokage, the honorable leader over Konoha. She wished that they'd drop the old terminology and call him the Mayor already.

"Sasuke, what would you want to be?", the teacher asked, looking towards the quiet boy.

Sakura felt her heart drop in her throat as she looked back at her crush, who stared ahead with dark, wide eyes and a shy smile. _Sasuke-kun_... _so_ _cute…_

The Uchiha smiled meekly as a blush ran across his cheeks. "I want to be a policeman like Itachi-nii-san", he answered lowly.

The class went into another fit, praising Sasuke for wanting to be like his 'cool older brother' and wishing that 'Itachi-nii-san' was their sibling.

Sure, Itachi was cool, but he wasn't as cool as one person she knew.

The pinkette thrusted her hands into the air, a cheery smile in place. "Me! Me!"

The teacher raised her brow in amusement at Sakura's odd behavior, but nonetheless nodded with a grin. "What about you, Sakura? What would you like to be?"

This was her moment to shine. To impress Sasuke and show up Naruto. To prove to everyone that she was the coolest. She stood up on her short legs and folded her arms proudly. "I'm gonna be a fireman, just like my daddy!"

Before she could continue, the small class bursted into laughter, sending Sakura's confidence plummeting as fast as her father's foot on her dead hamster Binkie.

Kiba, the ruffian of the class, snickered, throwing his legs on his desk. "As if you could _ever_ be a fireman. That's a boy's job..."

"Girls can do it too - I saw!" Sakura flipped her candy hair, attempting to shrug him off.. "And besides, Daddy said that I can be whatever I want to be."

"It's called _fireman_ for a reason, _forehead_. Not _firewoman_ ," Kiba snorted. "And besides, that's not even your real dad! You don't have a dad."

"Kiba! Now that's enough!" The teacher stood, grabbing the grumpy boy by the ear.

Sakura clenched her fists as the laughter increased around her. They didn't know what they were talking about - they were young and stupid. Her step-father would never lie to her - and she'd seen a firewoman before, so the joke was on -

Her heart dropped when she saw him laugh at the corner of her eye. She turned slowly as to confirm her suspicions and her chest pulsated harshly.

Sasuke covered his laughs with his palms, mirth in his big, black eyes...

She cried that night in the corner of her bed as her stepfather sat and watched, patiently waiting to comfort her with open arms. That night, she abandoned that dream, all while questioning where her own father was...

* * *

 _III_

She was thirteen when she learned that boys would be boys and that girls had to be ladies.

Her mother pushed her and Sasori towards the blond pair that stood in the doorway. "Sasori, Sakura, this is Mrs. Iwa and Deidara. They're going to be our new neighbor."

Sakura bowed, pink hair going over her shoulder. "Pleased to meet ya'll! I'm Sakura Haruno, but you can call me _Sake_ , because I'm fine like rice wine!", she said, giving the blushing blond a wink.

"Sakura!", her mother scolded. "Where did you get that from?"

"Dad taught her." Sasori wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders much to her dismay, leaning forwards towards the blond teen. "Are you a girl or a guy? Hopefully the latter - you've got no boobs at all."

"Sasori! That's rude - apologize - "

 _Bingo_...Sakura smirked. Of course - Sasori would always lose if he continued to have such a blunt personality.

"No need. Boys will be boys."

'I'm a boy by the way." Deidara stated, annoyance crossing his pretty face.

Mrs. Iwa clasped his shoulder proudly. "Deidara's _androgynous_ , meaning that he has both feminine and masculine features. It's...common for people to mistake him for a girl, but we figure it's a great conversation starter, right baby?" She ran a hand through her son's long hair, earning a smile from him.

Sasori blinked into a lidded gaze. "Still looks like a girl to me."

"He may look like a girl but I can guarantee you that he doesn't play like one."

Sakura scoffed. _What's that supposed to mean_ _ **Shannaro**_ _!_ It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that girls were just as good at sports. Venus and Serena Williams anyone?

Sasori took the bait; he smirked at Deidara. "Think you can hoop better than me, babe?"

"Sasori - "

"You're on, carrot top." Deidara grinned as they both headed out the door towards the backyard.

Her mother grinned towards their guest. "I can already tell that they're going to be the best of friends."

Friends my _ass_ …Sakura grimly went to follow after the pair, but was interrupted.

"Sakura, why don't you come and help me in the kitchen while the boys have some bonding time? You could show Mrs. Iwa those smooth moves…"

Boys will be boys….

* * *

 _IV_

During Freshman year of high school, Sakura decided to become a cheerleader much to her mother's chagrin.

"Go Sakura-chan! You're so good!", Ino screamed cheerfully from the stands along with the team as Sakura finished the routine flawlessly. "At this route, you're going to earn honorary member in a matter of weeks!" The blonde jumped down from the bleachers, tucking a long strand back into her perfectly long ponytail.

"Thanks, Ino. The pinkette rested her hands on her hips, blowing pink strands from her eyes.

"Where did you learn such smooth moves, Haruno? You looked like you were floating, and your toe touches are out of this world! You've so got so much talent, and you're pretty! Thank God!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Pretty?"

"You're freaking gorgeous! You're perfect for the team! The moment you walked through the door I knew I just had to have you on the team!"

"Wait, so you admit that you choose members based on their appearance rather than their skill?"

The blonde tilted her head."Well...yeah. What's so bad about that? People do it all the time."

"That's heinous Ino."

"Yeah, but let's just be honest, no one wants an ugly, half ton heffer cheering on the field. It's gross, and very discouraging to our players who've been undefeated for over ten years. Can't risk ruining our reputation!", Ino shurgged. "And besides, that's life, Haruno. No one really cares about girls unless you're PPD."

"PPD? What the hell is that?"

Ino held up three perfectly manicured nails. 'Pretty, Pregnant, or _Dead_. I don't know about you, but I'd rather be pretty than dead. Not that I'm not already pretty." She flipped her ponytail.

It was unbelievable how naive and unwilling Ino. She thought that the girl had spunk and morals, which was why she wanted to join. But after today, she didn't think she could take the ignorance.

Sakura folded her arms, leaning over to the side. "So you don't care that there aren't any other sports for girls in this school besides tennis and cheerleading? The school funds 80% of the boys games, leaving us with a small percentage to purchase both tennis and cheer equipment. Don't you think that's sexist?"

Ino sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "What's sexist about that? It's a _good_ thing we don't have as many sports - we're saving money for spring dances and, _most_ _importantly_ , prom! Don't you want to go to prom?"

"Forget the stupid dances - that still doesn't explain why boys have the option of basketball, football, soccer, lacrosse, and even volleyball, Ino. Don't you think we deserve to have the privilege of choosing which sport we play - "

" _You_ do - and I **thought** you wanted to be a cheerleader." Ino frowned, finally fed up. "I like your attitude Haruno, but there are just some things that you and I are better off not discussing. As a cheerleader, you must always be encouraging and willing to uplift others. If you want to talk about women's rights, join a feminist cult or something."

 _S_ akura bowed her head. "This is…"

"Hm?"

"Bullshit."

The girls on the bleachers gasped..

Ino made a cross over her heart. "Forgive her...Sakura, you should know that we don't condone such...language on the team. As cheerleaders, we should only use our mouths for encouragement and optimism." The blonde tapped her lips.

Sakura raised a brow. "Only for optimism?"

"And other things, but we advise that you only do it for the consumption of food. There's a rumor going around that some of the male students have gotten a rare case of syphilis. Always use protection!"

Sakura blinked into an annoyed glare.

Sophomore year, Sakura Haruno also became Captain of the Sarutobi Cheer Squad. Simply because she didn't do Ino's optimism.

* * *

 _V_

In her second year, Sakura became concerned about her community and started participating at food banks.

"What kind of soup would you like, sir?"

Sakura spun her pot, side eyeing the man at the counter. She watched as he glanced past Umi towards her, beady eyes slowly scanning her like a piece of meat. When their eyes met, Sakura averted her gaze.

"I'll have whatever the cutie back there is making."

Umi bit her lip as she glanced back at the pinkette with a wary look.

 _Here we go again._ Sakura grabbed the hot pot by the handles and brought it over, dropping it harshly on the counter. Hot liquid spilled out over the sides.

The man leaned over the counter, biting his lip in a failed attempt to look sexy.

Sakura grimaced. He was worse than Deidara.

"So…" He peered at her nametag. "Sakura. That's a beautiful name."

It was. She'd give her mother that one. She bowed slightly. "Thank you."

"It really goes with you since you have the whole emo look going for you.", he smirked." You into rock music, Sakura?"

"Assuming that you are?" He nodded. Sakura continued to stir the soup, glancing at his nose piercing. "I like Kpop."

He seemed confused. "Kpop? What's that?"

"Korean pop music."

"Oh. Awesomeness.", he said, leaning over the counter.

"Would you like a spoon or a fork?", she looked down in the pot in dismay. "It's pretty chewy. A spork will do."

The man fingered one of his piercing. "How'd you get your hair like that? I bet it took weeks to get it that pink."

Sakura sighed. "It's natural, unfortunately."

"No way! You're yanking my chain!"

"You don't have on a chain. And they don't call me _Sakura_ for nothing", she explained.

"Woah, that's crazy, so you're like a pixie fairy!"

She snorted. "That's a new one."

"You're so...exotic. And sexy."

Sakura looked at herself in the reflection of the counter. Her pink hair was slicked into a greasy, messy bun. Sweat poured down her temple. And her apron was stained with a disgusting green color that looked to be from brushing up against the side of the stove. She looked up at the man with dead eyes. " _Really_? Whatever floats your boat, sir.", she pulled out a plastic cup. "Water or juice?"

He rubbed his chin as he scanned over her body. "I kind of wonder if...you know…"

"Soups getting cold…", Sakura muttered, emerald eyes narrowing.

"If _everything_ is pink..."

Umi gasped, covering her mouth.

Sakura's eye twitched. "I'm assuming that you're talking about the hair on my vagina?"

"That's a blunt way to put it...but yeah.", he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Want to see it?", Sakura asked, pulling at the band of her waist.

"Sakura - "

"Hell yeah."

He leaned closer, eyes going wide with each pull of her pants…

Sakura took no time in slamming his head on the counter and dragging it into the soup. She shushed his muffled yelps and pushed his head down further...

Needless to say, she was 'released' from her community work. But what happened that day circled around the school, making her ' _popular'_. And the school's Student Council President.

* * *

 _I'm Sakura Haruno Akasuna, the biological daughter of Mebuki Akasuna and the stepdaughter of Saso Akasuna. I'm seventeen years old and will be documenting my experiences at Sarutobi High for an entire year. The purpose of this is not to share my high school experience, but to merely explain in detail what it's like being a young female in an environment made by men for men - "_

 _This is why I need feminism..._


End file.
